Digimon Adventure Quest
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: Just as Davis is about to ask Kari out, the Chosen Children are called back to the Digital World to confront Demon: an evil demontype digimon who crossed over from the VTamer universe to destroy all of reality. Will the two teams of tamers be enough to st
1. Start of Something New

Digimon Adventure Quest

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Summary: Just as Davis is about to ask Kari out, the Chosen Children are called back to the Digital World to confront Demon: an evil demon-type digimon who crossed over from the V-Tamer universe to destroy all of reality. Will the two teams of tamers be enough to stop him? Daikari

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Zero Two or Digimon Adventure: V-Tamer 01. They belong to Toei Animation and Bandai.

Note: This story takes place three months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon (Zero Two) and one month after the defeat of Arcadimon (V-Tamer)

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST**

**CHAPTER 01:**

**START OF SOMETHING NEW**

"Daisuke-chan, get up for school!" a strong female voice shouted through the walls. This voice woke up Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya: Leader of the Zero Two Chosen Children. Davis got out of bed and he saw that his partner, DemiVeemon, was still asleep, so he decided to wake him up.

"DemiVeemon, wake up!" the Gogglehead shouted as he held his partner in the air and began to rapidly shake him back and forth until his eyes busted open.

"DAVIS!STOP!" he shouted as Davis laughed and put him down onto the bed. "Why are you so happy?"

"Today's the day!" Davis yelled, leaping into the air. "Today's the day I'm gonna ask Kari out!"

"Gee, what took you so long?" DemiVeemon inquired as Davis glared at him.

"What, you wanted me to just walk up to her the first day I met her, hold her hand, and ask her out?" Davis argued. "She would have slapped me silly!"

"Yeah, but it would've been real' funny to watch!" DemiVeemon joked as he burst into laughter.

"Shut up and let me get ready for school!" Davis shouted angrily as he ran into his closet.

Five minutes later, Davis jumped out of the closet, wearing the exact same outfit he wore during the Battle with Armageddemon.

"Let's go!"

At Odaiba Elementary, Davis was running towards the school in search for Kari, since he didn't see her when he was walking to school at all.

"Come on," Davis began, "she's' gotta be here somewhere." Without any concentration on where he was going, Davis bumped into the one person he was looking for…

"…Kari!"

"Oh, sorry, Davis." The brunette replied as she helped him get up. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She was wearing a light pink shirt and yellow shorts with her camera around her neck.

"Oh…no! It was my fault." Davis replied. "By the way, can I ask you something really important?"

"Sure, go ahead." Kari said.

"Well…" Davis started. "Do you…" Before Davis could finish, the school bell rang.

"We'll talk later, Davis!" Kari shouted as she ran for class.

"See ya, later." Davis said as his D-Terminal started beeping.

"Huh?" Davis wondered as he opened it up to reveal a message. It read,

-Get to the Digital World-

Izzy

"Davis, come on!" Kari shouted as the two headed for the Computer Lab inside the school.

In the V-Tamer Universe, Taichi was lying on his bed, looking rather bored. He was looking at a picture of himself, Zeromaru, Gabo, LordHolyAngemon, Neo, Rei, and the Alias III (Hideto, Mari, and Sigma).

"I saved the entire Digital World from Demon and Arcadimon and I still get grounded for disappearing!" Taichi yelled furiously as he took off his goggles and threw them onto the ground. Taichi's cell phone started to ring and he took it out and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Taichi! We need your help!"

"Rei? Is that you?"

"Yes! We were sucked back into the Digital World and we're fighting a LadyDevimon and we're losing!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Taichi replied as he hung up his cell phone and grabbed his V-Pet as it started to glow.

"Taichi, look!" his sister Hikari yelled as she opened the door to his room and showed him a pink V-Pet. "I got a V-Pet like you! Her name is Tail and she's a Tailmon!"

"Hikari, get out of here!" Taichi shouted as Hikari's V-Pet started to glow.

"Taichi, what's happening?" Hikari asked worryingly as the room was filled with light. When the light faded, Taichi and Hikari disappeared.

02 Universe

"All right, we're here." Davis said as he, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, and Hawkmon emerged from a TV set into the Digital World. They landed in a forest region where the sun was in the air and a waterfall was nearby.

"Alright, so somebody explain to me why we're here again?" Davis wondered as he scratched his head.

"Izzy said that he got some weird energy readings from this area." Yolei answered. "An evil digimon might be nearby."

"Oh, how right you are!" a dark voice called as the Chosen Children gasped at the sight of a digimon they thought was defeated…

"Daemon!" T.K. shouted as the evil demon floated towards them.

"Hello, Digidestined." He chuckled. "Surrender to me, or perish trying to slaughter me!"

"We'll choose the second one!" Davis exclaimed as everybody took out their D-3s.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… The Fire of Courage, Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon/Armadillomon/Patamon digivolve to… Aquilamon/Ankylomon/Angemon!"

**DNA DIGIVOLUTION**

"Aquilamon…Gatomon…DNA Digivolve to…Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon…Angemon…DNA Digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

"Get him!" the whole team shouted as the three digimon charged for Daemon and launched their attacks.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice Beam!"

The three attacks hit Daemon at the same time, but he didn't even flinch.

"Chaos Flare!"

Daemon's fire attack engulfed Flamedramon and Silphymon and they returned to Veemon, Hawkmon, and Gatomon, due to power loss.

"Hang on, guys!" Shakkoumon yelled as he flew towards Daemon. "Kachina Bomb!"

"Evil Inferno!" The fire swallowed up Shakkoumon and his attacks and when the fire burned out, Armadillomon and Patamon fell to the ground.

"Patamon!" T.K. yelled as he ran to his fallen friend and picked him up.

"This isn't working." Davis thought. "We need a new plan of action."

"Fools, you thought you could pose a threat to me?" Daemon asked as flames surrounded him.

"Veemon, you think you can digivolve again?" Davis asked his partner.

"Sure…no problem!" Veemon yelled as he stood up from the ground and readied for battle.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon!"

"If only Ken was here…" Yolei thought, wondering if Imperialdramon could defeat Daemon.

"V-Laser!"

Exveemon's attack pushed Daemon back a few feet, but it didn't do any damage.

"Such weak attacks shan't stop me!" Daemon hollered as he began to open a vortex with his hands. The vortex began to grow bigger and bigger as the digidestined began to get sucked in.

"What's happening?" Kari cried.

"We're being sucked inside like a vacuum!" howled Cody.

"Hang on, guys!" Ken shouted as he and Stingmon flew towards the vortex and charged at Daemon.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon's attack missed and he fell inside the vortex with Ken following.

"KEN!" Yolei shrieked as one by one, each digidestined and digimon was sucked inside the vortex as Daemon closed it.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Daemon chortled as he vanished into the darkness.

WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE CHOSEN CHILDREN? WHERE WILL TAICHI AND HIKARI MEET IN THE DIGIWORLD? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DIGIMON: ADVENTURE QUEST!

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST**

**CHAPTER 02:**

**CONFRONTATION! MEET V-TAMER**


	2. Confrontation! Meet V Tamer!

Digimon Adventure Quest

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Zero Two or Digimon Adventure: V-Tamer.

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST**

**CHAPTER 02:**

**CONFRONTATION! MEET V-TAMER!**

"Hikari? Hikari, wake up!" Taichi called as Hikari opened her eyes to see her brother looking over her.

"Taichi," she slowly said. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Digital World." Taichi began. "This is where my friends and I were when I disappeared."

"D…Digital…World?" Hikari wondered as she stood up.

"Taichi and Hikari Yagami, welcome back." A deep voice said. Taichi and Hikari looked over to see LordHolyAngemon smiling at them.

"LordHolyAngemon, do you know where my friends are?" Taichi approached. "Rei-san said they're in trouble."

"Yes," the holy digimon replied as he pointed west. "Go that way and you'll see them with a LadyDevimon."

"And Zero?" Taichi inquired.

"He and a Tailmon are fighting with them." LordHolyAngemon replied.

"Tailmon!" Hikari exclaimed as she ran towards the direction LordHolyAngemon pointed to.

"Hikari, wait up!" Taichi hollered as he ran after his sister.

At the battle, Omegamon, Zeromaru, Rose, Piemon, and Tail were on the ground, weakened from their battle with the LadyDevimon.

"Weaklings, I shall rip up your flesh!" LadyDevimon yelled.

"ZEROMARU!" Taichi called as Zeromaru got up and saw his tamer.

"T…Tai…chi." He said.

"Tail-san!" Hikari cried as she ran to her V-Pet.

"H…Hik…ari-chan." Tail said weakly. "Nice to meet you." Tail then fainted.

"No…no…TAIL!" Hikari shouted in despair as a bright pink light formed around her wrist.

"Hikari-chan?" Taichi gasped as the bright light formed into a pink Digivice 01.

"Digivice?" Hikari breathed as the light hit Tail and she became larger in size.

"Tailmon evolve…Angewomon!"

"Evolution…" Taichi wondered as the new holy angel-digimon appeared before them.

"She's beautiful…" Rei gasped.

"Cat fight…" Neo thought.

"LadyDevimon, let the light cleanse you of your evil!" Angewomon called.

"Angewomon, let the darkness engulf your very soul!" LadyDevimon shouted as the two began slapping each other in the face.

"Whoa," Neo commented, watching the catfight. "Look at them go."

"Go, get her, Tail! Knock her lights out!" Hikari yelled as her Digivice 01 shot a pink beam at Angewomon.

"Holy Arrow!"

Angewomon then shot an arrow of light through LadyDevimon's chest, piercing through it and deleting her.

"That was cool." Hideto commented as Angewomon returned to Tailmon, Omegamon returned to Agumon and Gabumon, Piemon returned to DemiDevimon, and Rosemon returned to Palmon.

"Rose? Is that you?" Mari asked as she looked at Palmon strangely.

"Yeah, I just got tired after that fight." Rose replied.

"You two," Hideto started, pointing to Agumon and Gabumon. "You guys evolve into Omegamon?"

"Yes, we just got exhausted from the heat of battle." Agumon and Gabumon replied in unison.

"Taichi, is that your sister?" Rei asked, pointing to Hikari.

"Yeah, guys, this is my sister, Yagami Hikari. Hikari, these are Saiba Rei, Saiba Neo, Fujimto Hideto, Goutokuji Mari, and Sigma."

"Hello." Rei waved.

"Guys, I've been meaning to ask you." Taichi started. "I thought your digimon were deleted."

"LordHolyAngemon was able to revive them from the dead." Sigma replied as DemiDevimon smiled.

"Well, why did you guys come back?" Taichi asked.

"Demon has been renewed and he traveled to another universe. We tried to stop him, but LadyDevimon blocked us from getting to him." Neo answered.

The words, "another universe" rang through Taichi's mind as he came to a conclusion, "Daisuke and V-mon! Demon probably went to their dimension."

"Oni-chan, who's Daisuke and V-mon?" Hikari inquired.

"Last month, when me, Zero, and Gabo were traveling alone, we rescued this kid and his partner from a digimon called Parallelmon." Taichi explained. "His name was Motomiya Daisuke and his V-mon had four separate evolutions. Parallelmon was absorbing hundreds of tamers, so we destroyed him and Daisuke and V-mon returned to their continuity."

"Wow, Taichi," Hikari said impressed, "I didn't know you could use a big word like continuity." Everyone started laughing while Taichi glared at Hikari.

"Anyways," Rei started, "if you're right, how are we gonna contact them? It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky through a dimensional vortex."

Suddenly, Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon fell from a dimensional vortex and landed in front of Taichi, Hikari, Neo, Rei, and the Alias III.

"I hate when we have a hard landing." Davis said, rubbing his head as he looked up to see a younger Tai with a Veedramon.

"Hey," Davis began, "you're that Taichi from another dimension, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Taichi replied, "and you're Daisuke-san from the other dimension."

"We're in a different dimension?" Kari wondered as Davis noticed that they were the only two here from their own universe and blushed. "Tai, why are you here and why do you look younger?"

"You must be the other Taichi's sister." Taichi concluded as Hikari and Kari stared at each other.

"You're me in another dimension?" Hikari smiled, being fond with Kari's wardrobe. "You're so cool!"

"Thanks, I think." Kari said, rubbing her head as Gatomon and Tail looked at each other.

"Can I borrow your Tail Ring?" Gatomon asked. "Without it, I'm powerless as a Champion."

"Get in line, pal." Tailmon smartly remarked.

"Davis…" Kari said. "If we're here, then where are the others?"

"I don't know." Davis said as his D-Terminal started beeping. "Hold on." Davis took out his D-Terminal to see a message.

Davis,

Daemon captured us and trapped us in

His dungeon. He's sending his

Henchmen to get you and Kari.

-Yolei-

"What's it say, Davis?" Rei asked.

"Yolei and the others have been captured by Demon and he's sending henchmen to capture us!" Davis replied as everyone except Neo gasped.

"So, what?" Neo wondered. "We'll just kick his butt."

"Neo, nice vote of confidence," Sigma began. "But, you don't even a Digimon partner!"

"Oh, do I?" Neo asked as his Digivice 01 glowed and a digi-tama appeared.

"Your partner's an egg?" Davis asked, using his trademark stupidity we all know and love.

"No!" Neo yelled as his digi-tama hatched to reveal a Greymon. This one looked different from the one in the Digimon anime. This one had red stripes and had crimson red eyes.

"A Greymon?" Taichi asked.

"My brother has a Greymon!" Kari pointed out.

Suddenly, a dark wind started to blow over the entire group as the sky began to darken.

"What's happening?" Rei asked as she held onto Taichi's arm.

"This is it!" Davis thought. "My one chance to impress Kari!"

"V-mon, get ready for battle!" Davis yelled.

"Right!" V-mon replied.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Kari asked.

"Whatever's coming, V-mon and I are gonna take care of it! I'm not going to let anything harm you, Kari!" Davis explained.

"Uh…" Kari said blankly. "Thanks, Davis."

Then, the ground started to crumble as a Devidramon came out of the ground.

"Just one Devidramon?" Neo laughed. "Greymon and I can take him!" Then, four more Devidramon flew in behind the first one.

"Neo, you suck at addition!" Taichi chortled.

"V-mon, evolve!" Davis yelled.

"V-mon evolve…XV-mon!"

"You two, show your stuff!" Hideto said to Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon warp Jogress evolve…"

"Gabumon warp Jogress evolve…"

"Omegamon!"

"Crimson Claw!"

All five Devidramon slashed XV-mon and Omegamon onto the ground.

"You can do it!" Davis shouted as XV-mon quickly got up.

"V-Laser!"

The laser smacked into the first Devidramon, but he shook it off and resumed battle.

"Dark Gaze!"

XV-mon suddenly froze in time and space.

"D…Davis!" XV-mon yelled.

All five Devidramon then flew in the air and combined into a Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!"

Chaosdramon then fired a rocket launcher at Omegamon and his arms fell off.

"Omegamon!" Hideto exclaimed.

"Prepare to die!" Chaosdramon shrieked.

IS THIS THE END OF THE V-TAMERS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CODY AND THE OTHERS? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST!

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST**

**CHAPTER 03:**

**NIGHTMARE BATTLE! EVOLVE TO HIGHER LEVEL!**


	3. Nightmare Battle! Evolve to Higher Level

Digimon Adventure Quest

Rated T

Millennium Dragon 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Zero Two or Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01.

"Dark Gaze!"

XV-mon suddenly froze in time and space.

"D…Davis!" XV-mon yelled.

All five Devidramon then flew in the air and combined into a Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!"

Chaosdramon then fired a rocket launcher at Omegamon and his arms fell off.

"Omegamon!" Hideto exclaimed.

"Prepare to die!" Chaosdramon shrieked.

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST**

**CHAPTER 03:**

**NIGHTMARE BATTLE! EVOLVE TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL!**

In a dark room, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were chained to the walls with no door or chance to escape.

"We have to get out of here!" Yolei exclaimed.

"But how?" Hawkmon asked. "Yolei, the odds are stacked up against us."

"I can help." Armadillomon smiled.

At the battle, Taichi and Davis were running from Chaosdramon, who was blasting everything in sight.

"He's out of control!" Davis yelled.

"Angewomon, can you calm him down?" Kari inquired.

"Kari, I can't do it alone." Angewomon replied. "One Angewomon isn't enough."

"But two is." Hikari said as Tail jumped into the air.

"Tail evolve to…Angewomon!"

_(Note: I will refer to Kari's Angewomon as Angewomon and Hikari's Angewomon as Tail.)_

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Holy Arrow!"

Both arrows pierced through Chaosdramon's skin, but he wasn't damaged.

"Chaos Crusher!"

Chaosdramon then punched XV-mon out of his frozen stage and onto the ground, returning him to V-mon.

"Zero, evolve!" Taichi shouted as his Digivice 01 began to glow…

"V-dramon evolve…Aero V-dramon!"

"V-Wing Blade!"

Zero's attack knocked Chaosdramon back a few feet.

"Guys, keep hitting him, he's weakening!" Davis commanded.

"Alright!" Omegamon shouted as his arms attached back to his body. "Grey Sword!"

Omegamon then slashed Chaosdramon to the ground.

"Heaven's Charm!"

The two attacks combined into one very powerful beam of light and smacked into Chaosdramon.

"V-mon, strut your stuff!" Davis yelled as he took out his D-3 and V-mon ran into action.

"V-mon armour evolve…The Fire of Courage, Fladramon!" _(Note: In the V-Tamer Universe, I refer to Digimon as their Japanese names. In 02, I use English names.)_

"Just like we planned, Fladramon!" Davis shouted.

"You got it." Fladramon yelled as he jumped into the air and charged at Chaosdramon.

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!"

Chaosdramon fired his rocket launcher towards Fladramon.

"Davis, what are you planning?" Kari inquired.

"V-mon, release your armour!" Davis yelled as Kari gasped.

"Is that even possible?" she thought. She soon got her answer as the Fladramon armour detached from V-mon's body as he dodged the Hyper Mugen Cannon.

"Digi-Armour Energize!" Davis yelled, holding up his D-3.

"V-mon armour evolve…The Storm of Friendship…Lighdramon!"

"Thunder Blast!"

Lighdramon's attack hit Chaosdramon directly in the face.

"Rose Whip!"

Rosemon then whipped Chaosdramon's back.

"Trump Sword!"

Piemon then fired three swords towards Chaosdramon and they hit perfectly.

"Garuru Cannon!"

Omegamon's cannon hit Chaosdramon in his gut and he was deleted.

"We did it!" Hikari exclaimed as all of the digimon returned to their primary forms.

"We still have to find Takeru and the others!" Rei pointed out.

"Alright, let's split into teams!" Taichi ordered. "Rei and I will go that way, the Alias III will go that way, Kari and Hikari will go that way, and Davis and Neo will go that way."

"Aw man," Davis thought. "I wanted to be with Kari."

"Aw man," Neo thought. "I'm stuck with a goggle-headed loser."

"Alright teams, move out!" Taichi commanded as everybody went their separate ways. Unknown to the Digidestined, two shadows were watching them.

"I see them, master." The first one said.

"Excellent," a dark voice said. "Attack the V-mon and the Greymon first. Then, bring the boy with the V-mon, the boy with the V-dramon, and the girl with the Gatomon to me."

"Yes, master." Both shadows said as he disappeared in sight.

DAVIS/NEO POV

Davis, V-mon, Neo, and Greymon were walking through a dark forest.

"Neo, you see anything?" Davis asked.

"Davis, I'm right behind you." Neo said. "If I saw anything, you'd see it too."

"Oh, yeah." Davis remembered.

Suddenly, a red ball of energy hit the two tamers as they fell to the ground.

"Davis!" V-mon yelled.

"Neo!" Greymon shouted. The dark shadow revealed itself to be…BlackWarGreymon.

"Davis, it's him!" V-mon shouted as Davis looked up.

"BlackWarGreymon, you're alive!" Davis yelled.

"Terra Destroyer!"

BlackWarGreymon's attack knocked Davis and Neo back a few feet.

"BlackWarGreymon, it's us! Davis and V-mon!" Davis shouted.

"My master requires you captured!" BlackWarGreymon yelled as he soared towards Davis and V-mon.

"Fine!" Neo yelled as his Digivice 01 glowed.

"Greymon evolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

MetalGreymon's projectiles hit BlackWarGreymon, but there was no damage done to him.

"Black Tornado!"

BlackWarGreymon's attack went right through MetalGreymon and he started to dissolve.

"Greymon, no!" Neo shouted in despair.

Davis was staring at MetalGreymon's dissolving state and wondered what he could do. Then, he got an idea.

"V-mon, hold BlackWarGreymon off!" Davis commanded. "I'll help Neo and MetalGreymon."

"V-mon evolve…XV-mon!"

"V-Laser!"

XV-mon's attack was heading towards BlackWarGreymon, but he blocked it with his Black War Shield.

"Terra Destroyer!"

BlackWarGreymon's attack rammed into XV-mon, making him devolve back into V-mon.

"Two down," BlackWarGreymon started, "and two to go."

"V-mon, get behind me!" Davis yelled as V-mon obeyed.

"Nowhere to run, child." BlackWarGreymon said.

"Oh yeah?" Davis asked as he took out his D-3. "Transfer!" Then, Neo and MetalGreymon were teleported like data to another area in the Digital World.

"Then, I shall just capture you!" BlackWarGreymon said as he fired a blast at them, trapping them in a red sphere. He then grabbed the sphere and flew away.

KARI/HIKARI POV

Kari and Hikari were walking towards a waterfall, which was where they decided to rest.

"We should rest for a few minutes." Kari instructed.

"So," Hikari began. "What's different in your dimension?"

"Well, Kari started. "Our digimon can DNA digivolve, or Jogress evolve, like you call it in your dimension. Like this one time, my brother and my friend T.K.'s brother got to fight on the internet against this virus called Diaboromon."

"Did they win?" Hikari asked.

"Of course, silly." Kari laughed. "I would have helped, but I was too busy at a birthday party to realize that the fate of Japan was in danger."

Suddenly, lots of bats were flying in the sky and circling the area where Kari, Hikari, and their digimon were.

"Oh no." Kari said as LadyDevimon appeared.

"Miss me?" she chortled.

"Like a coughed up hairball." Gatomon hissed.

"Gatomon, get ready to digivolve." Kari commanded.

"Hikari-chan, ready?" Tail asked.

"You bet." Hikari answered.

"Gatomon armour evolve…The Angel of Light, Nefertimon!"

"Tailmon evolve…Angewomon!"

"Wow!" Hikari exclaimed, being fond of Nefertimon's appearance.

"Rosetta Stone!"

The stone smacked LadyDevimon in the face, and it left a red bruise.

"Darkness Wave!"

LadyDevimon's wave engulfed Nefertimon as she disappeared.

"Nefertimon!" Kari shouted. Gatomon then appeared as she fell onto the ground. "Gatomon, are you alright?"

"Now, to take you to my master." LadyDevimon said as she flew towards them, but a pink beam intercepted them. LadyDevimon turned to see Tail facing her.

"Stay away from them!" she yelled.

"Make me, blondie!" LadyDevimon yelled as her right hand turned into a needle. "Dark Impalement!" LadyDevimon then charged at Tail, intending to stab her.

"Tail, get out of the way!" Hikari shouted in despair. Her Digivice 01 then shot Tail with a pink beam and a pink halo appeared.

"What? What is happening?" LadyDevimon asked as her needle got caught in the halo and it was deleted.

"Hikari," Tail started. "I feel a new power…a new…evolution."

"Angewomon evolve…Holydramon!"

"Whoa," Gatomon commented.

"Heaven Halo!"

Holydramon then blasted LadyDevimon with tons of halos.

"This is the power of a Mega…" Hikari thought.

"You still won't stop me!" LadyDevimon shouted as she charged towards the newly digivolved digimon.

"Oh, yeah?" Holydramon inquired as her mouth started to heat up in flames. "Holy Flame!"

Holydramon's flames were so powerful; part of LadyDevimon's armor was burned off.

"Even though your digimon has power, I can still capture you two!" LadyDevimon yelled as she fired a crimson red orb at Kari and Gatomon, imprisoning them within it. LadyDevimon then picked it up, and carried them away.

"Another I, no!" Hikari screamed.

In the dark dungeon, a vortex opened as Davis and Kari were catapulted inside.

"That'll hold ya!" LadyDevimon shouted as she flew through the vortex and it disappeared.

"Davis, is that you?" Kari asked.

"Kari, we have to get out of here!" Davis yelled as he punched the wall.

WILL THE 02 DIGIDESTINED EVER BREAK OUT OF THE DUNGEONS? WILL THE V-TAMERS HAVE TO SAVE THE DAY? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST!

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE QUEST**

**CHAPTER 04:**

**THE DARK ULTIMATE! BATTLE OF THE DEMON CORPS**


End file.
